Sesshoumaru's Lost Love
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been made out to be a cold heart demon, but what is the reason from such coldness? A lost heart filled with love and joy?
1. Prologue

"Run! Its a demon!" Shouts filled the ears of a young boy, not much older then 10. He had no idea why the villagers were shouting at him, he was just a kid, and like any child does when yelled at he hid behind his mother. She looked down at him.

"Why are they shouting mommy?" "They fear us demons my son." "Why?" "They believe that their lives will be shortened by us dear." "Oh...but we're not going to hurt them are we?" "No, we wont harm them, we'll pass through and they'll forget all about us." The boy and his mother walked through the village full of cowering humans. The boy sighed, "Why must we be demons mother?" "Hm? That I cannot tell you, fore even I do not know my son." "Do I have to like being one?" "Hm, not until you want to dear." "Good, cause I don't like it." "Why?" "Why? People run in fear and no one likes demons, that why mom." "Hm, perhaps that is what you believe now, but soon you will believe another thing." "Hmph! No I wont!" "Whatever you say dear, let us continue on our way home, shall we?" "K."

Once the boy and his mother had returned home, he went outside to wait until his father returned home as well. He sighed as he noticed a few human children, that looked around his age. He contemplated going over to them, but desided against it. He didn't want to have them fear him, just because he was a demon.

Late that night, as the moon shone bright in the sky, they sleeping boy was lifted into strong arms and carried to his room. He was laid upon his bed and covered and left to sleep there for the rest of the night.

"Mom! Mom!" "Yes dear?" "Did dad come home?" "He's already been and gone again son," "Aww! I fell asleep again didn't I?" "I'm afraid so dear." "Hmph! Its not fair!" "Whats not?" "He's always away, I never get to spend anytime with him at all!" "Now, now, you know your father must scout the entire Western lands, to make sure the inhabitors are not making trouble." "I know..." "Hm...perhaps, you could ask him if he could take you with him tomorrow," "Really! I'd be able to go!" "Of course, dear, you'll be with your father, so I know you'll be safe." the boy smiled a bright childish smile and ran outside, where he lept into the air. "Yes! I cna't wait for father to come home tonight!" The boy was in such a good mood he didn't notice a young human girl, giggling from behind a tree.

"Huh! Who's there!" The boy called, slightly embarassed that someone had seen him so happy. "Hmph! They wont show themselves, they fear demons...huh..." The boy saw that there was now a young girl infront of him.

"..." She smiled, "Hi," "Hi..." "I'm sorry for watching you, but you just seemed so happy." "I am happy." "Oh? Thats great! Me too!" "Why're you so happy?" The girl approached making the boy back up. "I'm happy, because you're happy." "Huh? You're happy for me?" "Mhm..." "You're weird." "I know..." A voice was heard and the girl hurried towards that way she'd appeared from.

"I have to go now," "Really?" "Mhm." The girl noticed that the boy looked sad, and smiled as she got to the trees. "I have to go, but I"ll come back tomorrow if thats alright with you?" The boy looked at the girl who wore such a cute smile. "Really? You'll really come back?" "Of course." "Why?" "Hm?" "Why? You must know that I'm a demon," "Hm? Demon?" "You're telling me that you don't know what demons are!" "Oh, no! I know what demons are, they're mean, scary, nasty, and they kill, " "Yeah, so why do you want to come back?" "Hm, because, you maybe a demon, but you're not mean, scary, nasty, and I don't think you've killed before, so you are baisically a pure demon." "Huh..." The voice was heard again. "I'm sorry, I really must go, I may over look the fact that you're a demon, but my parents wont." "I understand..." "Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Sunali." "Sunali..." "Sunali Kagome Higu...Oh!" "Hm?" "I'm sorry I cannot tell you my surrname." "Thats alright..." "Whats your name?" "I'm Sesshoumaru." "Sesshou ma ru...thats somewhat difficult, so...can I call you Sesshy?" "Ah...sure...I guess so." "Thanks! See you tomorrow Sesshy!" "Bye." He watched as the girl, Sunali was no longer in sight. "Bye..." A pressance was felt behind him.

"Who're you saying bye to?" The boy tunred to looked into the eyes of his father. "Father!" The boy ran into his father's arms. " I missed you father! I missed you so much!" "I missed you as well, my son, I'm glad to see that you are still awake this time." The boy blushed as his father lifted him onto his shoulders. "So, who were you saying bye to?" "My new friend." "Friend? Really who is this friend?" "Her name is Su...Kagome." "Kagome, very pretty," "Mhm! She's a human too!" "Hm, she must have a very kind heart." "Mhm, I think she does." They went inside where they were greeted by the boy's mother.

"Sesshoumaru? Son?" "Hm?" "Are you going with your father today?" "Oh!" The boy sat up quickly and hurried to get dressed. "I'll let him know to wait for you dear." "K." The boy hurried to make sure not to keep his father waiting. He looked through the window of his room and saw children playing in a field, thats when he stopped getting ready.

"Sesshoumaru? Why dear! Why are you not ready to go? Your father can't wait much longer." "If...if Kagome comes here, tell her I'm sorry for not meeting her today..." "Kagome?" "Mhm, my new friend...she said she'd come back to see me today, but..." "Hm...dear, would you rather stay here and meet up with her?" "...But I want to go with father too..." "Alright, I'll let her know that you'll see her tomorrow." "Thanks mom." "Of course, now finish getting ready." "K." The boy hurried and as soon as he was finished he ran out the door with his father, and soon after his father transformed into his demon form, climbed on his back and they were off. The mother waved from below.

"Where are we going father?" "Well, first we must...oh..." "Hm? First we must what father?" The father landed and turned back to hs human form. "Father?" "Sesshoumaru, you stay here..." "Why?" "There...theres a bit of trouble up ahead, and you're far too young just yet to get mixed up with this kind of trouble." "Alright, be careful father." The boy watched his father disappear into the forest. "Hm..." "Sesshy!" The nickname made the boy turn.

"Sunali...What...what are you doing here?" "I'm here to pick berries silly." "Oh." "I went by your home, but your mother told me why you weren't there." "You're not mad are you?" "Mad? Of course not, why would I be mad?" "You said you'd come back to see me, but I didn't wait for you..." "Only because you went out with your father. Don't appoligize for wanting to spend time with your father." "..." "I wish I could spend more time with my own father," "Why can't you?" "...I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to reveal that..." "Thats alright...oh!" Both children heard a noise, one that neither had ever head before.

"Whats that noise?" Asked the girl who moved closer to the boy, who shook his head. "I don't know...but it came from the direction my father went!" The boy rushed towards the forest. "Wait!" The girl grasped his hand, "Please...dont' leave me here all alone..." The boy didn't know what to do. He wanted to go after his father, but he knew he couldn'y just leave his friend alone. She was a you g girl after all a young human girl to boot. "Okay, lets go together." "K."

"Father!" The boy called for his father, but got no response. "FATHER!" "Sesshy...look! Over there..." The girl gestured. "Huh..." They peereed through the bushes and saw a man and a woman.

"Is..is that your father?" "Yeah...but thats not my mom! Who is that woman!" The boy watched how tenderly his father held the woman in his arms. Watched the kisses he gave her and watched how, when his golden eyes met the woman's hazel ones, the boy saw the flecks of light flowing through his father's eyes. He stood angrily. "Sesshy..." He glared at the woman in his fathers arms.

"Those eyes are only for my mother!" He shouted and both his father and the woman turned to see him and the girl beside him.

"Sesshoumaru..." "Is this what you call scouting the area!" The father reluctantly left the woman and approached his son. "Sesshoumaru, son, listen to me..." "Listen to you! You lied to me! You said there was trouble! Now I see you just wanted to be alone with that woman!" "Sesshouamru! Watch your tone!" "I will not!" The boy shouted and ran away from his father. The girl hurried after him, she stopped when she was in front of the father. "I'll take him home sir." "...Thank you, you must be Kagome." "! How do you know my name!" "My son has spoken quite a bit about you..." "Oh...he forgot to put Sunali before Kagome," "Oh, I see." "I'll calm him and bring him home for you sir." "Thank you, you really do have a kind heart." He said as the girl hurried after his son.

"Sesshy?" "Go away!" "Sesshoumaru..." The girl found her friend sitting in a tree. "Please come down." "No!" "Ha, okay fine."

"Hm? Hey...where'd you go?" The boy looked down. but couldn't see his friend. "Hm...I wouldn't have stayed either. That..." "Hey!" "WHOA!" The girl now sat on the branch with him.

"Thats reckless!" "What is? Climbing up here?" "Yeah!" "Not if you're me its not." "Hm...I'm never going home!" "Oh, come now, you must go home." "No! I don't want to be around him!" "What about your mother?" "..." "Will she not miss you?" "Hm...your right..." "Shall we walk home together?" "Okay." They climbed down the tree and hand in hanad walked through the forest heading toward the boy's home.

Several years later, the boy is now a 16 year old man, and the girl is a 15 year old woman. The boy, Sesshouamru is still angry at his father for cheating on his mother with a human woman, called Izyoi.

"Sesshoumaru?" "What?" "Now, son, don't be that way..." "I will not accept that thing as my family!" "How do you..." "I'm a dog demon father, remember? I have a well trained nose." "I see, but son, the child will be either your little brother or sister." "You think so, huh, well you can keep thinking that I will accept it as a memeber of my family." "Ha, you're starting to annoy me, why don't you go hang out with Sunali." "Good idea, then I don't have to be around you." The teen left the house and went to find his only friend Sunali.

"Sunali? Hm?" He called her name, saw her, then saw a few other women following close behind her, so he kept himself from sight. He noticed though that Sunali looked rather stressed and unhappy. Curious he stealthly followed them women.

"My lady, please come back into the house..." "No! I refuse to be anywhere near that loathsome man!" Suanli shouted angrily as she tried to shake the other women. "Your ladyship, please..." "Father intends to marry me off to that despicable man! I will not be sold to some man like a sack of rice!" "My lady..." "No! Now leave me be!" The women hesitated, then sighed and bowed, "Of course your ladyship." They left and returned to the house.

"Argh! How I detest that horrid man!" "You sound pretty angry today." "Hm? Sesshoumaru! Finally now there can be some kind of joy in my day today." "Unhappy?" "Very. You?" "Yeah, me too." "Hm..." "You...ah...you want to go for a walk?" Sunali nodded "Yes, oh yes! I need to get away from this place for a while." The two teens walked into the forest.

"So, why are you so unhappy today? I'm not used to you being so unhappy." "My father came home last night." "Thats why you're upset?" "No, I was so happy when he came home, then I found out that a partner of his had come back with him." "Oh?" "Father brought him back, intending to marry me off to the jerk." "I see..." "He has no regard for my life or my feelings at all! I told him that I refused to marry the creep, but he keeps telling the other girls to prepare my things to leave with the man." "When?" "They havent desided on a day yet. Thats what makes me so angry!" "Hm?" "I could be sleeping one night here and the next morning I could wake up to find myself in a totally new place." "Your fatehr wouldn't allow that...would he?" "I don't know, I don't think so..." "I mean he is your father," "Yeah I know, but this...this blew me right out of the water. I mean you're right he is my father, so shouldn't he be trying to keep guys away from me?" "Hm...who is this guy anyway?" "Some...demon lord my father knows." "Demon lord huh?" "Mhm..." "so is it that you don't like demons?" "No! That's not it at all! If it was do you think I would continue to be your friend?" "I...I see your point..." "Ha...I mean if he wants me to marry a demon..." There was something in Sunali's voice that caught Sesshoumaru's attention. "If he wants you to marry a demon...what?" Sunali shook her head, her face bright red with blush. "Never mind...ha...its such a nice day out today, I can't let myself get caught up my unhappiness on such a lovely day." Sunali sighed as she leaned against the tree they sat beneath.

It was dark when the two returned to Sunali's home. "Bye Sesshy, see you later." "Yeah...see you later." "Hope things go well between you and your father." "You too Sunali." They said their good-byes and parted.

Sesshoumaru didn't go straight home though, instead he went down to the river to do some thinking. There had been something Sunali had been about to say, whe she said what she did about her father wanting her to marry a demon. "What was she going to say?" He wondered to himself as he pondered the thought that she had about to say for her father to get her to marry him, then shook the thought from his head. He'd seen what his father was like with a human woman and he didn't know if he wanted to be like tht with Sunali, or not. Of course that didn't kill the fact that he had indeed developed very strong feelings for the only friend he had and he believed the only one he'd ever have in his whole life.

Sesshouamru was just returning home, when he heard shouting from the forest. "Hm?" Suddenly from the forest appeared Sunali.

"Sunali?" she ran right to him and embraced the demon teen tightly. "Su..." "Don't let go...please, don't let go." Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, holding Sunali in his arms. He didn't let the fact that she was crying escape him for a moment. Something had happened at her home, that he knew for sure.

"Sunali? Tell me what happened?" "He wants me to leave with that horrid being!" "When?" "Tonight!" "Tonight! Thats..." "I'm not going anywhere with him! I will not allow my father to make my life decisions for me! I wont!" "What will you do then?" She said nothing then looked up into his golden eyes and smiled softly. "I don't want to go anywhere, that I cannot go without you Sesshouamru." That made the demon's heart seem to soar from his very chest, then it happened again, when Sunali kissed his lips.

"Sunali!" "Ssh, please...you must know how much I want to be with you...from the moment I met you, I knew you'd be man I'd fall in love with..." "Sunali..." "Please...my real name isn't Sunali." "Wha...what is it then?" "Sunali was my grandmother's name, my father decided to use it to keep my exsistance secret until I was onl enough to marry." "Why?" "You heard the women calling me lady, and their ladyship, right?" "Yeah...but..." "They were told to use 'lady' for me, but I've really been the sole heir to my family's clan." "Then, that makes you, a princess? Is that right?" "Mhm, my real name is actually my middle name, Kagome." "Thats why you got so woried when my father called you Kagome." "Yes! I was afraid that he'd found out!" "I'm sorry, that was my fault there, I didn't know what he'd say if I'd told him that you'd told me your name was Sunali." She smiled and pressed herself against his body. "Its alright, I understand, and thank you for being so considerate." "Thank you for being my friend..." Sunali pulled back. "Hm? Is something wrong Sunali?" She sighed.

"Is that all I am to you? Even now? A friend?" "Sunali..." "You know I realized I loved you when I was 12," "12! Thats only two years after we became friends!" "I know, but Sesshoumaru...you can't control who you fall in love with nor can you control when you fall in love with that person." "Hm..." "The same goes for your father, you know." Sesshoumaru looked at her, "True your father shouldn't have cheated on your mother, but like I said, you cannot control who you fall in love with nor when." "Hm..." "You know, maybe you should give this woman a chance, you never know, you may actually get to like her." "Like that would ever happen...hm?" "She's pregnant right?" "Yeah so?" "I think you should try your best to be there for the child, you know." "What! Are you insane! It'll be a hanyou!" "Hanyou?" "A child born between a demon and a human!" "You...you don't like hanoyus?" "No I don't! I think that they are worthless things that should be instantly killed...ah...Su...Kagome?" "Thats so crule...thats mean!" "Ka..." "You really are a demon...aren't you...mean, crule, and if you'd kill an infant, just because of what they are...you are not the man I believed you were!" The girl turned to return to her house. "Kagome!" "I'd rather marry that demon lord...then ever wind up being with you!" She ran off quickly. Leaving the demon teen alone in the dark.

A few months later, in the dead of winter, Sesshouamru's hanoyu, half brother was born to his father and the human woman Izyoi. Like he'd said to his father, Sesshoumaru showed the infant no love, nor did he like to be around him. He'd often go for long walks during the day, so that when he returned home, the infant would already be asleep. He never did forget the pain he'd caused Sunali, or Kagome as he'd learned the girl's real name. He hand't seen her for quite sometime either and came to the realization that she had gone off and married the demon lord she loathed so much.

It was then that he heard rustling coming from the bushes. "Who's there! Show yourself!" For a moment no movement was heard. "Hmph, good ridence...huh..." Now before him stood Kagome, like the day they'd first met, this time however, she wasn't the 9 year old little girl and he was't 10 anymore either. "Kagome..." "I can't stay very long...I leave today..." "So...you're really leaving then?" "I have to, father has ordered it...and I can't stay here with you..." "Why not?" "Why not! You have an hanyou for a sibling, and I bet just like you said several months ago, I bet you've shown the child absolutly no love what so ever. Am I right?" Sesshouamru was silent. "I thought so, how can I stay here, with you if you dispise hanyou?" "..." "Sesshouamru...do you realize that you hate an innocent child? One who had no choice in what his parents were?" "..." The gilr came over and took his hand into her's. "Sesshoumaru...do you really hate this young innocent child? Or is it that you hate how he was created and who created him?" Sesshouamru looked into the girl's eyes and as he looked into them he saw that the girl who'd once been such a young child had truly become a woman. He pulled into an embrace and held her tightly. "Thank you Kagome." She said nothing and just hugged him back.

"Kagome?" "Hm?" "Shouldn't you have left by now?" "Huh? Oh!" It was night now and Kagome stood quickly. "Oh no! Father is going to be so angry at me!" The two had fallen asleep and had just now woken. She went to head towards her house, Sesshoumaru reached out and grasped her hand.

"Sesshoumaru..." "Don't go...stay here...with me." He could tell that, thats what she wanted to do, just from the glimmer of light in her eyes. "Are you sure?" "Mhm..." "What about hanyou?" He pulled her back into his arms. "Like you said before, you can't control who you fall in love with, or when." "Hm," "Also...the child wont have a choice at who his parents are, right?" She smiled and nodded, "Right." He kissed her softly as several men came crashing through the forest.

"Hault! You there demon!" "What do you humans want from me?" "The lady there in your grasp, she is all we've come for." "Hmph! You want her? Then take her." The men approached. "However, I warn you, either of you lay one hand on her and you'll loose that hand and possibly your head as well, now I'll say again, if you want her, come and take her." The men stopped.

"What are you useless humans doing!" Kagome's eyes widened and she hid right behind Sesshoumaru's body. "Hm?" "It's him! The man I loath so much." "Ah." A demon landed before Sesshoumaru. He had long black hair, tied with a bit of fur, or so it looked like. He had a brown tail and brown fur on his arms and legs and around his waist. He had stone grey eyes and pointed ears. Sesshouamru sighed, "What do you want here Koiji?" "Sesshoumaru, my, my, havent seen you since forever." "Koiji, you know I hate to repeat myself." "Right, well, you see that lovely lady in your hold, she's all I want and..." "Do you know her true name?" "Huh! What are you getting at?" "If you know her true name, then say it, if the name you give is her true one, she'll be yours..." "Sesshouamru! No! Please..." "Ssh, however if you guess wrong, she must remain here with me, understood?" The demon sighed and nodded, "Ha, I suppose. I'd rather do this then fight you to the death for her..." "Wise choice, considering it would be you who would die if we did." "You think so huh?" "No. I know so. Now! Speak her name!" "You certainly are a foolish one Sesshoumaru, her name is Kagome of course."

There was a short pause and Koiji approached Sesshoumaru and the girl, he went to reach for her, but Sesshoumaru lept away from him. "Hey! I guessed her name!" "Not her true name you didn't!" "What!" Sesshoumaru smirked, "You only guessed her middle name, her true name is Sunali." "What! Is this true!" The woman smiled and tightened her hold on Sesshoumaru's arm, "Yes, Koiji it is true, the name my father gave was a fake one, my middle name that is." "ARGH!" "As we agreed the girl stays here with me, right Koiji?" "GRRR! For now Sesshoumaru! Fornow, but do not think I shall ever forget this!" "Don't you forget Koiji, that if you come even an inch near her, you will find yourself in hell!" The demon lord left, along with the men from Kagome's home.

"Sesshoumaru! That was so dangerous!" "Why?" "What if he had said Sunali?" "Then I'd have said your true name was Kagome of course." "Ah...oh, you trickster." "Trickster? Me? I don't know what you mean," "Hm, right...so how do you know Koiji anyway?" "Long, long, long, story." "I see...so now what?" "Now what? Well...I don't know...what do you wish to do?" "Hm...Marry you." "Ha,ha,ha then I guess thats what we do next huh?" "Mhm...oh! Actually what you'll do next is go and help out with your brother." "Kagome..." "Either you start to learn to like hanyou, or there will be no, 'happy time' between you and I." "Thats mean!" "Take it or leave it." Sesshoumaru groaned, but did as told. From that day on he began to undrstand more and more about hanyou and even started liking his new brother, not enough that he'd call him his brother, but enough, that he wouldn't kill the boy either.

Soon, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were engaged. Sesshouamru's little brother, Inuyasha had taken quite a liking to Kagome, and she to him. Watching her each day and seeing how wounderful she was with his brother, Sesshoumaru began to think, about possibly having a child with her. True the child would be a hanyou, but he didn't seem to be that against hanyous anymore. So late that night, he took Kagome to the river. Love, family and her, were the only things on his mind at that moment.

"Kagome," "Hm? What is it?" "I know we're to married soon, but perhaps...could we..." "Hm...you horny dog," She giggled, but didn't stop him when he grasped her in his arms and laid her on the grass. She never stopped his soft, yet rough hands from roaming her body and she didn't end the kisses he was trailing down her body. "You're really impatient aren't you?" "Only around you..." "Hm...I suppose we can, I mean we are going to be married soon, so...mmm!" Her sentance was cut short as Sesshoumaru's lips pressed against her's.

That night, on the bank of the river, both teens became aware that one was indeed a woman and one was indeed a man.

"Kagome..." He said her name so sweetly, "Mhm?" "Do you want to..." As if she knew what he was going to say, she nodded, "Yes, I'm ready to have children."

"Are you sure you shouldn't lay down for a bit?" "Would you stop being a pest? I've told you I'm doing just fine." "Yeah, but..." "Ssh! Lower your voice, Inuyasha is sleeping and you know how hard it is to get him back to sleep." "Ah...yeah...sorry." "go for a walk or something, I'll be fine, really I will, k?" "Ah...ha, okay." Sesshoumaru went out for a walk, though he couldn't help, nut think of Kagome and the child within her womb that was still not ready to come out. "Ha...father...is this how you felt each time? With mother and Izyoi?" He sighed as he lowered himself to sit beneath a tree. "Ha...what a stressful thing, fatherhood...hm...how on Earth did I get so lucky?" He kept asking himself each time he looked at Kagome even when he was a child and had just met her he'd ask himself how he'd gotten so lucky to have a friend like her. A lover like her and soon a wife like her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha came teetering through the bushes. "Huh? What are you doing out here all alone runt?" The small boy looked up at Sesshoumaru and just climbed into his lap. "Ah...where is Kagome kid?" "Hot..." "Hot?" "Hose hot...like food we eat...me tired, me sleep." Sesshoumaru didn't know what the child meant, and stood, his brother in the crook of his arm and headed back to the house. Thats when he found out what Inuyasha had meant by 'hose hot' The house was on fire and it looked like a very bad fire at that.

"So, this is what you meant..." He set Inuyasha down in the grass and looked around. He scanned the safe areas, but didn't see Kagome anywhere. "Where could she be..." He looked down at the sleeping child and noticed that his hair was slightly burnt. Thats when the horrid realization came to him, Kagome was still inside the burning house.

Like a flash of lightning, Sesshoumaru dove within the flames, that continued to burn his home to the ground. "Kagome!" He called and covered his mouth, the smoke killed his eyes and hurt his throat. "Kagome!" He was able to choke out. He couldn't here anything, but saw her laying on the floor, her clothes were soaked in water. She'd doused herself with the drinking water to keep from burning to death, but that didn't stop the smoke from filling her lungs, suffocating her. "Kagome!" He tried to reach her, but couldn't. "Kagome..." He tore the beams that blocked him from his path and finally made it to her. He lifted her into his arms and hurried outside with her. He laid her on the grass as Inuyasha woke up.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Sesshoumaru shouted and shouted, but the woman did not move. Inuyasha, being a toddler and curious toddled over to Kagome and poked her arm. "Stop that," "Why Kag not wake?" "Don't ask me!" "You know all!" "Huh?" "You big broder, and you know evyting." "Ah...Ha, I don't know everything Inuyahsa, no onw knows everything in this whole world..." "Oh...why she no wake toe?" Sesshoumaru sighed sadly, but didn't answer the child.

"Big broder..."Inuyasha said his brother's name, and saw the water on the older man's face. "Broder? Why you ave wet face?" "Hm? Come Inuyasha, we'll go locate a new home..." "You leave kag?" "..." "No, we wont leave her." Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's lifeless body into his arms and Inuyasha onto his shoulder and he left the burning house in search of a new one.

It was nearly morning when he found an abandonded castle and he sighed to himself, opened the gate and walked into one room, set a now sleeping Inuyasha down and slightly closed the shiori screen door. He carried Kagome's body into another room and laid her down onto a tatami that was still in good condition. he collapsed beside her and slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn! DAMNIT!!" he roared, pain able to be heard within his voice and visable tears able to be seen streaming down his face and onto the floor.

"Se...Sesshy?" "Huh!" The voice sounded like an angel's voice as he whipped around to see Kagome's eyes open and a light smile on her face. "Ka...KAGOME!" He embraced her tightly. "Thank the kamis your alright!" "Where...where is Inuyasha?" "Asleep in another room...what on earth happened?" "I...I don't know...all I know is that when the fire started, I made sure to get Inuyasha out of there...did he find you?" "Yeah...thats how I found out about the fire...are you alright?" "Mhm...a bit hungry though." "Right, I'll be right back, Inuyasha'll probably find his way into the room." "I'm okay with that..." "Kagome..." "Hm?" She said weakly, "Yes?" "I lvoe you." She smiled and nodded as he left the room. "I love you too, and...I'm so sorry..." Then she closed her eyes.

"Kagome! I'm back!" Sesshoumaru called to the woman he thought was sleeping, with a little boy wrapped in her arms. "Hm...didn't take you long huh runt." He said lightly as he sat down beside both bodies. "Kagome? You still hungry...huh...Kagome?" he kept calling her name louder and louder, woke Inuyasha up, who complained, then went and ate some berries.

"Kagome! come on! Wake up! Kagome...KAGOME!!" Her eyes no longer held life within them, now they were eyes of the dead. Sesshoumaru grasped her body tightly in his arms. "Kagome...please don't...please don't leave me alone...please..." He pleaded, but to not avail. Now he cried deeply and loudly. she's come back to him for a short time, then had died while he'd been out getting food for her. He knew she hadn't wanted him around when she died, thats why she'd sent him to get the food and why he'd heard her say 'I'm so sorry' as he left the castle. "Kagome..." He cried into her raven black hair.

"Sesshoumaru," "Huh!" The voice, it was Kagome's, but it didn't come from her body, it came from behind him. He turned and saw Kagome bathed in white light. "Ka...Kagome..." She smiled. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry..." "Its not your fault!" "Hm, Sesshoumaru...I may have died in that body, but throughout your entire life, my soul will be within a woman's body one that resembles the one in your arms." "What..." "Sesshoumaru, as long as you live, I will never die, not forever, I love you far too much to die and leave you alone." "Kagome..." "Please, keep this promise, and please take care of Inuyasha, he's the only family you have after all...I..." "Kagome! Who did this!" "Hm?" "You didn't die because of the fire! You died another way! Didn't you?" "Yes, I did, but I am not allowed to reveal how I died...but I can say that you are right, the fire did not kill me, but it did quicken my death..." "Kagome..." "I have to go now Sesshoumaru," "Must you really go?" "I'm afraid so, but remember what I've said and please keep caring for Inuyasha, he needs you, you know." "I swear I'll do as you've asked! I promise!" "I love you Sesshoumaru." She began to fade away. "Kagome...I love you." Then she was all gone and the body in his arms became dust.

"big broder...wha icky stuf?" "That Inuyasha isn't icky stuff, it's holy dust." "Holy?" "Yes, now eat up and then go to sleep, we begin turning this castle into our new home tomorrow." "K."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" "Hm? What do you want Jaken?" "My lord, I have just heard rumour that Naraku is somewhere in the area." "Hmph, that asshole..." "If I may my lord why are you hunting him?" "Hm?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the imp, but could not answer. He himself didn't know the answer to that question. "My...my lord?" "Leave me be." He said sternly and the imp quickly left his master alone.

Sesshouamru went for a walk and found himself remembering a moment in his life that he'd sooner have fully forgotten. "Ha...Things aren't as simple as they were when you were alive Kagome..." He said to the sky.

"Ah...I'm still alive, you know." Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome, Inuyasha's woman. He groaned, "Why are you bothering me?" "I heard my name and found you," "Ah...right...sorry." Kagome did something that shocked Sesshoumaru, she reached her hand up and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. "Look here woman..." "Are you feeling alright?" "Hm?" "You said sorry to me," He smacked her hand away, but not before blushing bright red. "Would you leave me alone!" "Fine! See if I'm ever nice to you again." She walked away mumbling to herself. "Geez! You try to be nice and your get your head bit off! I don't knwo which I'd rather, having my head bitten off or getting burned...OW!" Sesshoumaru had lept to stop her from leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" "Shut up! What did you mean getting burned?" "Okay, first you tell me to shut up, now you want me to speak..." "Just tell me you confusing woman!" "Alright, alright, geez!" Kagome folded her shirt sleeve back, "Inuyasha was chasing Shippo and Shippo went to use his foxfire and I got hit with a bit of it, thats all I meant!" "Oh..." Sesshoumaru moved aside.

"Why?" "Hm?" "Why were you asking about the burning thing?" "...No reason...now go and leave me alone." He turned his back to her.

"Hey!" No answer. "Oh, I get it the silent treatment, think I haven't gotten that before?" Kagome followed the demon. "Why are you following me?" "I want to know!" "Know what!" "Why you wanted to know about the burning thing..." "I told you there is no reason! Do not make me repeat myself again..." "Or what? You'll slice me in two?" "Hm?" "Right now, that would be a blessing from above, it really would." "He's done it again has he?" "Hmph, when has he ever not?" "Hm..." Kagome sighed, "mind if I tag along, just for a bit, I could keep Rin company," "You must really be angry at him." "Angry? Hell! I'd rather go off and marry Koga then remain with that two, timing jerk!" "Hm..." "Whats with all the 'hms'?" "Nothing..." "Don't tell me nothing! You're doing that for some reason!" "Perhaps, however, that is a reason that you missy are mot privy to." "Missy! Did you just call me missy!" "I did, got a problem with that?" That comment made Kagome stop suddenly.

"What?" "You...you just flirted with me!" "What! Me flirt? With a human woman! You've got some ego there," "There! You just did it again!" "Did what!" "flirted with me!" "Shut up!" "You did!" "I think I said shut up." "I cannot believe this!" "Would you just shut up already!" Kagome stopped talking. "Thank you..." Only for a moment though.

"So...who died?" "Huh?" "In a fire..." "Ah...how do you..." "When I mentioned that I'd been burned, I noticed a flicker or remembering in your eyes." "Did you now?" "I've learned to read people's eyes, ever since..." "Hm? Ever since what?" "I first learned about the light that flows within a man and woman's eyes when their madly in love." "When did you learn about that?" "When I was really little, 9 I think, my grandmother had the look whenever she looked into my grandfather's eyes, it was shortly after that, that she died." "I see..." "Sunali," Sesshoumaru whipped around to face the woman. "What was that?" "Hm? Oh, my grandmother's name was Sunali, I was given her first name as my middle one." "I...I see..." They arrived at the camp and Rin came running over to them.

"Welcome back my lord...oh! Lady Kagome!" Kagome smiled and hugged the child. "Hello, Rin, how have you been?" Rin smiled. "Great! Rin now has three new kimonos." "I see, and I bet you look adorable in each one." "Wanna see?" "Sure." Kagome let the child lead her over to where a travel screen had been placed as a blocker between the girl and Sesshoumaru. Kagome noticed this and smiled. She knew that Sesshoumaru was seeing Rin as a daughter more and more by seeing the screen.

"My, Lord, why have you brought that human here?" "That Jaken is none of your concern." "Right, I appoligize my lord, it was not my place to ask." Jaken said and left his master alone, yet again.

"Ooh! I was right you look so adorable!" Kagome exclaimed when Rin showed her each new kimono. "Really?" "Of course!" Rin smiled, then noticed Kagme's arm. "Oh! What happened to you Lady Kagome?" "Oh, this? A little accident thats all..." "does it hurt?" "no, not anymore," "How'd it happen?" "Well, you know thw boy that's with me and Inuyasha?" "The little boy?" "Yes, well, the two of them were playing and his foxfire went arwy and caught my arm." "Oh, he must feel so bad..." "Hm? Yeah he did, but I told him it wasn't his fault, so..." Just then Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru had come to stand beside her.

"Hm?" She looked up at him, "Something wrong?" "...Come with me a moment, Kagome." Kagome stood, but hesitated. He's never used her name in front of her before, and it tweaked something inside her as she quickly followed after the demon lord.

He brought her to a beautiful waterfall and pool. Kagome's eyes went wide as fireflie flew all around her. "Ha, ha! That tickles!" "Hm?" "Oh, the firefly in my hand," Kagome showed Sesshoumaru the firefly she'd captured in her hand. He had never known anything to be so pure and innocent. Suddenly Sesshoumaru took Kagome in his arms and with a swift movement, planted a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't know if she liked it, nor did he care, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss her and taste her, which he did and he liked the taste that filled his mouth.

Kagome's eyes once again were wide as Sesshoumaru's lips came crashing down onto her's. It ws swift and sudden and Kagome was slowly becoming weak in the knees. "Se...Sesshoumaru..." He pulled away. "Wha what was that for?" "Now if the hanyou louse catches us, you can tell him, that now he'll know how you feel." Kagome didn't know if she liked the idea of getting back at Inuyasha, but she did know that she'd liked kissing Sesshoumaru. "..." As if reading her mind, Sesshoumaru kissed her again. It was during the 4th kiss that the two were interrupted by an angry inu hanyou.

"You filthy bastard!" Sesshoumaru shoved Kagome aside as Inuyasha came rushing at him, his sword drawn. "Are you angry Inuyasha? Is that pain that makes you so angry?" "Shut your mouth!" Sesshoumaru sneered, and got close enough to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. "Now, where have I seen this? Oh yes, that look of hurt and pain in those eyes are the same as the eyes that belong to Kagome." He lept back and stood beside the human woman.

"Thats not true! Kagome's eyes aren't like that at all!" "Like what?" Kagome asked, but got no answer. "Are you saying that she's never confronted you on your cheating?" Inuyasha growled, "What do you mean cheating! I've never..." "You lying, two-timing jerk!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Kagome..." "You've never cheated! On who Kikyo? Or me?" "..." "What? You think I don't know where you go when you see the soul stealers that animate her clay body!" "Kagome...I...I had no..." "I've kept silent about it, because of you! No...because of my own heart!" "Kagome..." "You stay away from me!" "Kagome..." "I hope it hurt! To see what you saw! Cause that pain doens't even compare to the amount of pain I experience each time you leave, thinking no one notices. Well I have news for you, everyone knows what a two-timer you are!" "Kagome...ugh..." Sesshoumaru stepped in front of his hanyou brother.

"Back off!" No reply and the demon didn't move. "I'm not going to loose my Kagome, like you lost yours!" Sesshoumaru was now frozen in time, and his mind travelled back to the day he'd lost the one and only woman he vowed to ever love.

Kagome gasped as she saw tears spill from the normally non emotional demon's eyes. "Sesshoumaru..." She walked up to him and took his hand in her's. Inuyasha didn't like that, but he didn't stop her either, he knew that he'd crossed the line by mentioning Sesshoumaru's dead lover.

Kagome took out her hankerchief and wiped the tears from the demon's eyes. "Inuyasha! That was beyond crule!" Kagome scolded the hanyou, wh knew himself that she was right, it had been a crule thing to say. He hadn't meant o let it slip, but he was just so angry at his brother, that he wanted to hurt him, not enough to make the demon cry though, that was taking things way too far.

"Come on, lets go back to the camp, I bet Rin is still up waiting for you to return," The demon said nothing, but grasped Kagome's hand in his and pulled her along with him, much like a young child pulls their favorite toy with them. "Hey!" "Inuyasha. Go back to our camp." "Wait...what are you..." "Just go!" Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome alone with his brother, not after he'd seen the passionate kiss the two had shared. He hated it, but went back to their camp instead of following Kagome, fore he had the feeling that if he followed after them, Sesshoumaru would actually end up killing him.

"Are you alright now?" Kagome asked as she handed Sesshoumaru a cup of hot tea. "..." "You don't have to be embarrased, you know they say that men who cry are actually stronger then those who don't shed a tear." "Hm...for some that is true..." "Hm...who was she?" "Hm?" "The one you lost?" Sesshoumaru was silent. "Sorry, if it hurst to much you don't..." "Kagome..." "Yes?" "Her name was Kagome too." "Oh...so thats who you were talking to earlier..." "Yes, she died in a fire long ago..." "I'm so sorry..." "i met her when I was just 10, just getting to realize that humans hate and fear demons." "You were so young...so young and you were hated, just because you're a demon?" "Yes, she however, she was the only friend I ever had, and the only woman I will ever love." "Wait...you said she died in a fire...was she human!" "Very perceptive, yes, she was human." "Wow..." "Hm?" "Nothing." "I know I've made myself seem to dispise humans, but..." "Only humans that do you wrong right?" "Yes," "Hm, if you can could you tell me more?" Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's voice was soft and soothing, she knew how to act around someone who was in pain. The reason, he knew not, she could have suffered a terrible loss herself, he didn't know so he didn't ask.

"She was supposed to marry at 15," "Hm? Marry who?" "Koiji." "Koiji?" "Yes, you'e never met him for he died in the big battle, my father had with Hyoga." Kagome shivered at the name. "Hm?" "Sorry, I don't like Hyoga, not after being captured by him and manipulated to try and kill Inuyasha, the same way Kikyo did." "Understandable." "Koiji, is Koga's father." "Oh!" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with curious eyes. "She refused to marry him," "Hm..." "It was that night that she told me she loved me..." Kagome smiled lightly. "Then I thought I'd ruined things between us," "How?" "This is when Izyoi was pregnant." Kagome blushed, fore she knew with whom. "I see," "I said so pretty harsh things and she ran from me." Kagome took his hand. "After Inuyasha was actually born, she came to say good-bye, she'd been set to leave with Koiji, but that never happened." Kagome listened as if she were listening to one of her grandmother's tales, only this one she knew would have a horrible ending.

"We were to marry, soon as Izyoi and my mother returned to our home, but we kind of couldn't..." "Hm, you couldn't wait right?" He blushed, "No need to be embarrassed, its natural for men and women to want it." "Right, so it happened, and she became pregnant soon after." Kagome suddenly knew how this was going. "They both died in the fire...didn't they?" "Yes." Tears came to Kagome's eyes. "Why are you crying?" "It's..thats just so sad..." Kagome cried, and was pulled into the demon's lap. "Wha...what are you..." "You were shivering, are you not cold?" "N...no." Kagome said, but he knew better, her teeth were chattering. "Lier."

Kagome didn't say much and hardly moved while in the demon's lap, she didn't know what had gotten into the normally cold demon, but she was sort of fearing this new change, just a bit, not much though.

"I had left the house, and was sitting beneath a tree somewhat close to my home. It wasn't until Inuyasha, little runt that he is, came upon me." Kagome couldn't help, but giggle at the image of Inuyasha, no bigger then Shippo, toddling through the forest. "Hm? You find it amusing as well do you?" "Inuyasha being so small once, yeah, considering one would never think of him as small as Shippo." "True, indeed he doens't seem like the sort that wopuld have been tiny once, does he?" "No." "Anyway, and if you let this slip to him, I will kidnap you and you'll be at my mercy." Kagome swallowed "I wont tell him." "Good, well, he climbed up my sleeve and made himself comfy in the crook of my arm." Kagome blushed and smiled at the thought. "I see..." "Yes, I realize thats not something many would think I'd allow." "No, thats true, why did you?" "Because she asked me to be more 'brotherly' towards him." "Ah," "Not wanting to anger her, I did as she asked..." "Hm...then he wasn't such an ass huh?" "Indeed not, but he was still bothersome. Though it was he that made me return to the house and thats when I was able to get her out of that cursed mass of flames." "Hm? I thought you said she'd died in it?" "No, she died someother way, but the smoke inhaliation helped to speed up her death." "Oh...yes, smoke inhalation can be very deadly at times." "You've lost someone as well to it have you?" Kagome nodded, "My grandmother, she died saving me from the burning shed." "I see," "It was my fault though, I wasn't even supposed to be in the shed at that age, but I still went into it." "Hm..." "It was the shed that houses the 'bone eater's' well in my era...the one thats there now was freshly built after the fire...but no matter what, whenever I go in there, and only me it happens to, the whole shed is burning hot and feels like it'll catch fire at any second." "I see..." Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry, I was rambling on about me, please continue...if you want to." "We then made our home in the castle where I hardly ever go to..." "she died there huh?" "She did," "Thats why you can't stay there long, because of her dying there." "Hm...Inuyasha knows the castle very well, though I did have him chased from it at a young age." "Why?" "Well, do not ever say this to him, but I did it hoping that he'd be able to fight the demons and then come back, but like a scared rabbit he hid from them instead, the never came back." "He probably thought that they were always going to be there! Oh, poor Inuyasha, if he'd only gone back..." "Yes, well..." "Sesshoumaru..." "Hm?" "What did she look like?" "Hm? Ah...ha, come with us back to the castle and I'll show you." Kagome didn't know if she liked the idea, but decided that she had to see what this woman looked like, so she nodded, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 2

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha called walking into the remnants of his brother's camp. "Kagome? Grr! Sesshoumaru! You bastard!" He growled and went back to his camp, where Sango and Miroku were getting things ready to comtinue traveling.

"Inuyasha, did you find Kagome?" "No! That asshole brother of mine must have taken her with him!" "Ah...why would he do that?" "Why was Kagome even with Sesshouamru in the first place?" "Truthfully I have no clue as to why, and right now, I don't care, I just want to get her back as soon as posible!" "Understandable..." "She's mad at you agian isn't she?" "Hm?" Shippo sighed as he climbed onto kylara's back. "Should have known that sooner or later your two-timing would drive her into the arms of another man...didn't think it'd be Sesshouamru though, thought it'd actually be Koga, but hey...OOOOWWWW!!" "Shut your little yapper now runt! Before I shut it for ya!" Shippo grasped his head. "Ow! Meanie!" "Yeah, so what of it? Kagome isn't here to coddle you right now squirt." "Hmph! Thanks to you, she may never be able to save me again...OW!" Sango sighed, "Will Shippo ever learn?" "Ha, I don't think he will." They shook their heads at the two squabbling boys.

"Rin is so happy you're coming back with us Lady Kagome!" Kagome smiled at the child, "I'm glad you're happy, cause that makes me happy too." Rin gave a big happy grin. "Rin really, really, really, like Lady Kagome." "Well, I really, really, realy, like you Rin." "YAy!" Kagome couldn't help, but giggle at the way the child was so happy with her around. Kagome sighed as the two headed demon horse flew through the air, the four of the on its back. Kagome was trying so very hard not to move, fore, she was sitting right in Sesshouamru's lap, while the demon horse flew through the sky.

Kagome looked up at the demon lord, she didn't know why he was being this way towards her. Normally he didn't he like to look at her, now here she was in his lap, and something she didn't want to even try to move at that moment was poking her, making her blush a very dark red.

Rin noticed this and touched Kagome's cheeks. "Lady Kagome, your face is going all red," "Really? Hm, maybe its really warm out today..." "Ah, it is warm out...Lord Sesshouamru?" "Hm?" "Is Rin's face as red as Lady Kagome's?" "?" He looked at the red faced woman, who tried to keep from looking back at him. "No, it's not." "Oh! Why not?" "You are not Kagome." Rin thought and nodded, "Nope, I'm Rin." "Right." For the rest of the journey there was no talking, since soon after the 'red face' conversation Rin had fallen asleep in Kagome's lap.

"We've arrived...hm?" Sesshoumaru announced, then saw that both girls were asleep. "Hrm." He took Rin from Kagome and poked Kagome, waking her up. "HuH?" "We've arrived." "Oh..." Kagome yawned and got off the demon horse, and stretched. "Inuyasha will be here within a day." "Huh? Why?" "He went to the camp to look for you and found the camp deserted." "Ah, yeah he'll probably be coming at full speed...that is unless he see soul snatchers." "Hm...you have such little faith in him." "When it comes to Kikyo, yeah, I have almost no faith in him." "Hm." They walked into the castle.

"Now, when you said you'd show me what she looked like...you didn't mean you still have her body here...right?" "No. The day she died, it became dust in my arms." "Sorry...I shouldn't have asked such a question." "Normal for a woman, not wanting to see a decaying body." Kagome followed the demon lord through the castle which had that sort of, western style to it. She still had no idea as to why Sesshoumaru was being this way with her, but she decided not to ask that question, lest she find that its only her imagination.

She waited outside a room, where she watched Sesshoumaru lay Rin on a western style bed. She couldn't help, but smile when she watched him tuck the child in. He'd have made one great father.

"Lets go." He said, leaving the door slightly adjar. Kagome followed after him. He led her into a room, which was instantly lit with torches. The light was so bright, Kagome had to shield her eyes.

"This is her." Kagome rubbed her eyes, then took a look a a gorgeous portrait of a lovely woman. The woman had long raven black hair, soft hazel eyes, marble-like skin and had one amazing figure. She was dressed in a simply gorgeous kimono. It was white, with long sleeves. There was a red obi, and red trim on the sleeves and bottom on the kimono. Kagome couldn't believe how beautiful the woman looked.

Sesshoumaru had long ago decided not to look at the portrait that would remind him far too much of his beloved, but it was while Kagome gazed at the girl in the picture, that he remembered what his Kagome had said. 'My soul will continue to be reborn into female bodies, ones that fit my original appearence. That way, you shall never be alone.' He came back to the present and looked at Kagome who was still admiring the woman in the picture.

"Kagome..." He said and approached her. "Hm? Yes?" Kagome looked into his eyes and saw they were glazed over. She stepped back as he came closer. "Sesshoumaru? Are...are you al...mmm!!" Kagome was yanked into the demon's arms and her lips captured in a firm kiss. She didn't know whether to let the kiss continue or not, but she did know that something in the back of her mind was telling her, to just give in and be happy with a man who would never two-time.Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her out of the room, down the hall and into another room. Closed the door and that was that.

"Inuyasha...why have we come to a castle?" "This is where I used to live." "Oh...with your mother?" "No, with Sesshoumaru, and only him." "Oh..." "Don't go thinkning that we were all brotherly, then cause even then, we were not!" "We didn't say anything." "Yeh, well, you were thinking it I can tell, just by the looks on your faces. Be prepared to see a lot of demons." Inuyasha led the way into the castle, one he had not been in since he was very little.

"Nika!" "Hm? Oh! Lord Inuyasha! You've finally returned!" "HuH? What do you mean finally returned?" "We've all awaited the day you'd return home." "Right, well...I'm not here for long, where is he?" "His lordship is in his room, at this present time." "I see," Inuyasha turned to the others, "Stay here with Nika, while I yell his stupid head off!" The others sighed as did Nika. "Ha, so sad, they used to be so very close..." Sango looked at Miroku.

"Miroku...where do you think Kagome is in here?" "Don't know..." Suddenly shouts and yelling were heard from down the hall. "Ah...perhaps we know?" Sango and Miroku hurried to where Inuyasha stood, fists clenched tightly. "Inuyasha! What was that noise..." They all looked into the room, where, they saw Sesshouamru, half covered with a blanket, the rest of him naked. It wasn't that that shocked Sango and Miroku the most it was who was quivering behind him, Kagome.

"I...Inuyasha..." "Is this more pay back?" Kagome looked away, still behind Sesshoumaru's body. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry..." "Right...get your clothes on, we leave now!" Kagome made a move for her clothes, but Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Sesshoumaru..." "Now what!" Inuyasha turned to his half brother, who glared daggers at him. "Spit it out! What do you want!" Inuyasha growled.

"She remains here." "Huh! What was that! I don't think so!" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. Why she thought to herself, why had this actually happened between her and Sesshoumaru? Had she not wanted her lover to be Inuyasha? Who had told her just to give into Sesshoumaru's seduction? Kagome didn't know anything anymore, but for some reason, she didn't regret what had transpired that night between her and Inuyasha's brother, n fact she had loved it, but she also loved Inuyasha, which made her head spin with confusion on what to do.

"Give me one good reason, why Kagome should stay here? Oner good reason, and don't say that its because you fucked her!" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Fine, here's the reason, your Kagome is in truth **my** Kagome."


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha at first just gawked, then he made the angriest face Kagomehad ever seen anyone make. "Are you trying to convince me that Kagome here, is actually Kagome, the girl you think she is!" "That is correct..." "You are so fucking full of it!" "If you don't believe me, ask her yourself." Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha looked at her. "Well, Kagome? Is it true?" Kago e just stared blankly into thin air.

She didn't know what to say. If she said no it's not true, she could be accused of lying just to go back to Inuyasha. Though she did enjoy her night with sesshoumaru. However if she said yes, Inuyasha may think her a traitor and want nothing to do with her ever again, and he'd probably go back to not trusting anyone evr again as well, and he'd been doing so well so far what with being able to semi trust some people and being able to trust her and the others enough with his new moon secret. Kagome sighed, but still said nothing. She knew both men were looking for an answer, one that would hutr one and one that would be the right answer for the other, but she still had no clue as to what answer to give.

"See! It can't be true, go she'd have said it was!" "Perhaps, but also, perhaps she is just putting things together to determine an actual answer. Kagome listened to both and thought that they were sounding like actual siblings, she kind of liked it too, though she knew she'd like it better if the heavy weight of her night with Sesshoumaru and now the question wasn't lumped onto her shoulders. Okay. she thought, its time to answer the question. Just do what Sesshoumaru said, put things together. Like the portrait for instance.

Kagome remember the portrait really well, and had to agree with Sesshoumaru, the woman in the picture did look an awful lot like her. Not to mention her name is the same as mine. Hm...maybe, just maybe, maybe its true...but do I say itds true, or not? Kagome was even more confused now.

Then that same voice, the voice that had told her to give into Sesshoumaru that night, spoke. 'Kagome, yes it is true, you are who Sesshoumaru says you are.' 'What!' 'However, I've seen the worry in your heart, the worry that Inuyasha may go back to being as cold as his brother once was.' 'Once was?' 'The child Rin...I know this may not seem like the best solution, but say that you are not me, but that Rin is.' 'What...but Rin, she's still so young...' 'Yes, I realize that, that is why I say tell them she is me.' 'Why?' 'In time, I will once again grow bored of the body I am in, yours at the moment, and I will choose another woman that looks like me, and has the same name as me. By the way your granny, she was one of my borrowed bodies.' Kagome didn't know what to say to that, but understood what the woman was saying. 'Alright, I'll tell them.' 'Good, by the way, do you know any girls that look like me and have the same name as me, besides you of course?' 'Not at the moment.' 'Oh, too bad, then I could leave your body and all the event s that happen while i was in your body would seem like they'd been imagined and had never happened, and when I say all events, I mean **all** events.' Kagome knew what she meant and thought. 'Well, there is a girl who looks like you...us...' 'Really?' 'Yes, I've heard that she's living with her grandfather and is frequently visited by a boy named Hojo.' 'Wonderful...now you don't have to say a thing, fore the prior events never happend, however, oculd you possibly help in getting us together?' 'Hm...okay, I can try.' 'Thank you and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused.' 'Don't be...but one thing...how did you die?' 'Hm...I accidently poisoned myself.' 'How'd you do that?' 'Well, there are some kinds of food that are safe for demon and hanyou, but not for humans.' 'Oh...' 'In truth, I took abite out of something Inuyasha had seemed to like the taste of, and with him being so little I thought it's taste good to me too, well it did taste good, but now I regret it.' 'I bet.' 'Why didn't you tell him?' 'He'd have blamed it all on Inuyasha, and at that time, he was doing so wonderful with him, what with all the time he spent with him, you'd have thought they'd be the closest siblings in the world. Unfortuneately, now though they aren't.' 'Yes, that is sad...' 'By the way i think it was something blue that I tasted. Inuyasha may still like that stuff now, so watch out for food thats blue and that you don't know, that Inuyasha eats, but the other humans, Sango and Miroku, will not eat.' 'K.' 'Always watch your friends, they will teach you the things you need to know even if you do not ask them to.' Kagome nodded, then things went dark.

"Kagome?" Kagome opened her eyes to find she was standing in the same spot she had been standing in three days ago. The one where she'd seen the moment between Inuyasha and Kikyo. now she looked only at Inuyasha, no Kikyo around. She smiled and ran to him." "Kagome! Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." "Good, cause I found us something really good to eat." "What?" He pulled out a cloth and opened it to reveal blue, unknown to Kagome food. "Ah..." "I used to eat this all the time as a kid..." "I can't." "Why? It's really good?" "It's also poisonous to humans." "Oh...how about an apple then?" "Sounds good to me." the two sat together eating their food.

"Hm..." "Rin, why are you sulking?" "I wanted Lady Kagome to stay here a bit longer." "Huh? When was that woman anywhere near here!" "Hm? Lord Sesshoumaru, you borught her here with you, then Lord Inuyasha came to take her back." "What!" "Do you not remember?" "No, I'd say that I don't." "Oh, too bad, cause she looked really warm wrapped..." "Wrapped in what? A blanket?" "Nope," Rin hugged Sesshoumaru's fluff. "She was warm wrapped in my lord's fluffy." "!!" "Though, she'd have been alot warmer if she had, had clothes on." Sesshoumaru was suddely frozen, while the little girl just kept hugging his fluff.


End file.
